Valentine's Day Proposal
by Advanced President MX
Summary: Ash has been in a relationship with May for 9 years and after so many years, Ash plans to propose to her. On Valentine's day! Advanceshiping SatoHaru AaMayL. Prequel to "An Advanceshipping wedding"


Ash Ketchum had always been dense since his childhood. In the past, some girls have liked Ash, but again he was as dense as a block of wood. He just wouldn't fully understand the meaning of love. That all changed when he met his girlfriend, 20 year old May Maple 9 years ago. He had always loved May since then. They confessed their love towards each other on Christmas when they were kids. They have been together ever since. And now, 21 year old Ash Ketchum was now a new man in the ways of love. He had gone from a young, dense, sometimes naïve child, into an exceptional young adult.

It was the morning of February 13 in Kanto when Ash awoke in the comfort of his bed in his small apartment. The morning sun rays beamed through the closed curtains. Around the room were Pokéballs, old pictures of his friends and family, a picture of him and May, and all of his badges, awards, and trophies from his journey. Pikachu, who was sleeping peacefully on Ash's bed, gave out a small yawn. "Good morning Pikachu!" Ash said as he tried to control his usual bedhead. "Pikachu!" Pikachu yawned as he stretched. Ash petted Pikachu's tail like he usually does every morning. Ash put on his silver watch that May had given him for Christmas when they were kids. He stared at the watch for few minutes. A sweet sense of nostalgia filled his mind with memories from the past, when him and May were taking their first steps as a couple. "C'mon, let's get ready. Brock will be here soon." Ash told the little yellow mouse as he opened his closet, grabbed the first shirt he saw, and quickly put it on. Two small growls broke throughout the room. The sound grew louder and louder by each second. Now they both realized that it was their stomachs growling from hunger. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have breakfast." Ash said sheepishly.

The smell of sizzling bacon filled the apartment with its delicious smell. "Man I sure love bacon!" Ash said with a watery mouth. He was trying to keep himself from drooling over the frying pan. "Pika!" Pikachu said while stuffing his face in Pokémon food. As Ash finished frying the bacon, he got to work on making the eggs. He cracked the eggs and poured them into the pan. As the eggs where cooking, there was a knock on the front door of the apartment. "I'll get it!" Ash announced. "Pikachu, can you keep an eye on the eggs? Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu said as he gave Ash a thumbs up. Ash ran to the door as fast as he could. In the meantime, Pikachu kept a sharp eye on the eggs, making sure they didn't get burnt. He looked closer but out of the corner of Pikachu's eye, there was a shape that broke the monotony of the sizzling eggs on the frying pan. The object was almost as big as the tiny mouse Pokémon. It had the shape of a bottle. Pikachu knew that shape very well. It was the shape of a ketchup bottle sitting on the counter. The bottle was so tempting to Pikachu. The bottle beckoned him closer to the counter. For and moment he stopped and shook his head_. _Pikachu's whole body trembled fiercely. His paws were sweaty and his forehead was dropping in sweat. But at last, the sweet and tempting ketchup bottle bested the tiny mouse Pokémon. Pikachu jumped from the floor onto the counter, grabbed the bottle, opened the cap, opened his mouth, and gave the bottle a big squeeze.

Ash swung open the door, being careful not to hit himself in the process. Standing at the door was his friend, 24 year old Brock, who had a very impatient look on his face. "Ash, what took you so long?" Brock questioned. "I was making breakfast when I heard you knock the door." Ash said sheepishly. "Speaking of breakfast, don't you smell something burning? Brock questioned as he sniffed the air. Ash smelled the air around him. He tried to define the smell that filled the room. At that moment, there was a loud beeping noise coming from the kitchen. It was the smoke detector! Ash and Brock rushed to the kitchen to see why the smoke detector was going off. Once the two adults had gotten to the kitchen, it was a mess! The eggs were completely burned to a singe; there was a half empty bottle of ketchup on the floor, and Pikachu was on the counter with ketchup stains all over his fur. "What happened?!" Ash said as he reached for Pikachu. At that moment, he was more concerned with Pikachu's safety than his own breakfast. "Ash I think I know what happened." Brock said as he cupped his chin. "I think Pikachu got distracted by the ketchup bottle." He explained. It's that true?" He asked Pikachu as was cleaning the ketchup off him. "Pika!" (Yes) Pikachu answered. "Well thank God you're okay!" Ash said as he embraced his little friend.

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Ash and Brock went into the living room which consisted of 1 sofa and small recliner. Ash and Pikachu sat on the recliner while Brock sat on the sofa. They talked about a "certain someone". That "certain someone" was none other than May Maple; Ash's girlfriend for the past 9 years. "Ash, listen to me. You love May, right?" Brock asked. "Of course I do!" Ash quickly answered without a single doubt. "And I ask you, how long have you been together?" Questioned Brock. "9 years." Ash replied. "Ash, don't you think you two should settle down?" Brock asked. "What do you mean?" Ash questioned. "I mean you two should get married." Brock answered. "What?!" Ash said surprised by what his friend had said. "Well think about it. You two love each other and have been together for the past 9 years. It only makes sense that you to should get married." Explained Brock. "Well I suppose. But what if she rejects me?" Ash questioned. He couldn't bear the thought of rejection that he had nine years ago when he first confessed his love to May. "Ash, trust me, she won't reject you." Brock said, putting his hand over Ash's shoulder. "Okay, but when?" Ash asked. "Tomorrow." Brock answered. "But tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" Ash said surprised. "Think about it. It's the perfect time to propose to her! Brock explained. "I guess." Ash said doubting what Brock had said. Ash had thought about proposing to May several times in the past but he never found a good moment to do so. Ash pondered on what to do. Whether if he should listen to Brock and propose to May, or to not go through with it. For about 5 minutes he stayed quiet and thought. At last Ash made up his mind. "Okay, I'll do it." Announced Ash. "You won't regret it." Brock said as he stood up from the sofa. At that moment, a ringing some filled the living room. It was Ash's phone. He quickly took it out from his pocket and saw that he had an incoming call. The call was from May. Ash quickly pressed the answer button to answer the call. "Hey May!" Ash started. "Hi Ash!" May answered happily. Ash was delighted to hear his girlfriend's beautiful, sweet, and tender voice. Even though it was only a phone call, her voice didn't lose her qualities. "I was calling to remind you that we were going to the park this afternoon." May said. "Alright thanks May!" Ash thanked May for the reminder. "I'll meet you by the benches." Ash said as he looked at his watch to see what time it was. It was 9:00 A.M. "Okay then see you there!" May sang out. "Okay see you!" Ash said as he pressed the end button.

That afternoon, Ash went to buy the engagement ring. It was a beautiful diamond ring. It came in a small velvet box. Later, Ash and Pikachu headed toward the park to meet May there. It was a clear, sunny afternoon. There was a small breeze but other than that the day was perfect. But the thing is that May was nowhere to be seen. "Pikachu, do you see her?" Ash asked Pikachu who was sitting in his right shoulder. "Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly, pointing toward the benches. "Sitting alone in a bench was 20 year old May Maple. Though the years, her appearance hasn't changed a lot. Almost if remained untouched by time. At the sight of May, Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and ran towards her. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said running as fast as he could. "Hey wait up!" Ash said as he tried to catch up to his friend. "Pika!" Pikachu said, getting closer and closer to May. May was looking around, trying to find Ash and Pikachu. Suddenly she heard a small cry. The cry got louder and louder. She also saw a small Pokémon running toward her. It was none other than Pikachu. Ash, who was close behind, ran, trying to catch up to Pikachu, but the mouse Pokémon was too fast to keep at pace with. With one great leap, the little Pokémon landed on the bench that May was sitting at. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said wheezing. "Hi Pikachu!" May greeted as she petted him. Ash finally arrived a few seconds later. "Okay, you beat me." Ash admitted to Pikachu. "Hey May!" Ash said as he sat down on the bench to catch his breath. "Hi Ash!" May responded. "Sorry it took so long." Ash apologized. "Don't worry about out Ash. I got here about 5 minutes ago." May explained.

"So, how's Max been doing on his journey?" Ash asked, wanting to know more about May's younger brother, who was now 17. "He's doing great!" May replied. "He just got his eighth gym badge in Unova and now he's training hard for the Pokémon league." May said, trying to picture his brother training hard to become a Pokémon master. "My parents couldn't be any prouder!" May said. "Both of their children are reasons to be proud." Ash said, looking into May's beautiful sapphire eyes. "Aw, thanks Ash!" May said as she leaned over to give Ash a kiss. The couple quickly departed from their kiss. "I see we've started Valentine's Day early." Ash smirked, looking at May once again. He leaned over for another kiss. However, in the process, Pikachu got in the middle of the couple. When Ash leaned over to kiss May, he accidentally squished Pikachu. Pikachu responded by electrocuting Ash and May. "Pika CHU!" Pikachu's electricity hit the couple in all directions. At the end of the commotion, the smell of burnt hair filled the air. The two electrocuted adults now sat still on the bench, trying to rest from the experience. "Some things just never get old." Ash huffed.

After Ash and May went back to normal, the couple discussed their dinner plans for Valentine's Day. "So I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock right?" Asked Ash, "Yes and also, don't forget to make reservations." Answered May, "Okay I'll remember." Ash responded.

That night Ash called the restaurant to make the reservation. With that done, Ash went to bed. Several thoughts entered Ash's mind, filling it with many outcomes and ideas about the next day. "May," He uttered as he slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning began much like the one on the previous day. The only exception was that there were no burning eggs this time. He spent the afternoon fiddling around with the engagement ring, looking at it with great intention. The ring would serve a greater purpose than having its buyer fiddling around with it if Ash's inquiry of marriage to May was successful. Around 3:30, Ash heard his phone ringing. He saw the screen and saw that it was May. He quickly pressed the answer button. "Hi May!" Ash said as walked around the living room. "Hi Ash!" May replied. "I wanted to ask you if you already made the reservation." May asked. "Yeah I did. I made it last night." Ash answered. "Okay then! See you tonight!" May sang out loud. With that said, Ash pressed the end call button.

Around 6 P.M., Ash stared getting ready for the date. He took a quick shower and started getting dressed. He was slowly buttoning his shirt and trying to tame his wild, raven hair. He put on his pants and dress shoes. With all that done, Ash was now sporting a light blue shirt along with a navy blue blazer. "Pikachu, how do I look?" Ash asked. "Pikachu" Pikachu said, giving Ash thumbs up. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Ash announced. Ash quickly opened the door. Standing at the door was Brock once again. "Brock! Come in!" Ash said as he invited his friend in. Brock had agreed to take care of Pikachu while Ash was at his date. "I know you'll take good care of him." Ash smiled. "Good luck Ash." Brock said while putting his hand over his shoulder.

Ash got into his black Mercedes Benz, put on his seatbelt, and set off to pick up May. Luckily, there wasn't a whole lot of traffic, so Ash was able to get to May's house very quickly. When he arrived, he quickly stepped out of the car, and knocked on the front door. Ash waited a couple of minutes, until the door swung open. In front of him was May. She was wearing a beautiful red dress along with the heart shaped necklace that Ash have had given her on Christmas when they were kids. "Sorry I took so long." May apologized. "It's okay." Ash replied. "Wow May, you look absolutely beautiful!" Ash uttered as he admired her dress. "Thanks Ash!" May said with a blush on her face. "Are you ready to go?" Asked Ash. "Yeah, I'm ready!" Answered May; giving a little twirl.

As they arrived to the restaurant, Ash opened the car door for May. The couple made their way inside the restaurant. The interior was very lavish and elegant. Wooden carvings covered the walls. The wooden floors shined brightly due to its polished surface. On the ceiling, hung a large, crystal chandelier, delicately crafted with beautiful glass. Music filled the restaurant with its beautiful melodies. Before entering, they stopped and were greeted by a waiter. "Name?" Asked the waiter. "Reservation under Ketchum." Ash responded. "Ah yes, Mr. Ketchum, we have been waiting for you." Said the waiter as he started to direct the couple to their table. The table was adorned with a small lamp in the center of the table. Two menus lied on the table as well. Ash and May took their seats and ordered their meal. "What will you be having for dinner?" The waiter asked the couple. "I'll have the chicken." May responded, "And I'll have the steak." Ash answered. "Very well then." The waiter said. "And for dessert?" The waiter asked again. "I'll have the chocolate cake." May answered. "None for me thanks." Ash responded. "Very well then." The waiter said as he took the menus from the table.

As the dinner progressed, Ash was getting slightly nervous. "Ash, what's wrong?" Questioned May. "What!" Ash blurted out. "No- no- nothing May! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Ash uttered with dissimulation. At that moment, Ash knew he had to calm down and enjoy his dinner.

After 20 minutes, May's dessert finally came. When the waiter served her the cake, her immediately devoured the cake in 2 minutes flat. "Umm May, you have a little bit of chocolate on your cheek." Informed Ash. May immediately grabbed her napkin and wiped her face. "I guess your old eating habits haven't gone away." Ash said. Ash checked the time on his watch. It read 8:30 P.M. As he looked up, the waiter was standing before them with the bill in his hands. "Your bill sir." The waiter said as he left the bill on the table. Ash took the bill and read the price. 69 Poké dollars. The waiter came back a few minutes later. Ash gave the waiter his tip and paid for the dinner. "Thank you sir." Thanked the waiter. "We wanted to let you know that the restaurant has a small yard if you and your date desire to take a walk under the stars." The waiter informed. "Thanks for the suggestion!" Ash thanked.

Taking the waiter's advice, Ash and May went to the small yard to take a short walk with May. The yard was actually pretty big to be called small. There were paths going to all directions. Several trees and plant life surrounded the couple from all angles. There were also some Pokémon wandering around. The stars accompanied the couple on their nightly walk. _This is the perfect time to time her. _Ash thought. Suddenly, Ash stopped in mid path. "Ash, why did you stop?" Asked May. "May, I have to tell you something important." Ash said as he looked into May's blue eyes. "May, I have known you since we were kids and all of these years you have given me the privilege of being my girlfriend. These have been the happiest years of my life and I want more years of joy and happiness with you." Ash said, putting his whole heart into those words. May looked at him with the question of what Ash was going to say next. Ash got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box. Ash opened the box to reveal its contents: a diamond engagement ring. "May, will you marry me?" Ash said, patiently waiting for May's response. May smiled. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness and joy. "Yes! Yes! A Million times yes!" May cried out. Tears of joy ran across her cheeks and wearing the smile she had when Ash asked her to be his girlfriend. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife!" May said as she wiped the years from her eyes. Ash placed the ring on her left annex finger. "I love you Ash!" May said as happy as can be. "I love you to May! Ash answered. The newly engaged couple leaned closer and shared one of the sweetest kisses they ever had. The kiss that would be even sweeter that one, will be the one they will have on their wedding day.

AN: Due to computer problems, I was unable to upload the story on Valentine's Day. Sorry about that guys. Anyway, happy (late) Valentine's Day!


End file.
